Devil To Pay
Devil To Pay are a sludge/doom band hailing from Indianapolis, Indiana, USA. Since 2002 this quartet has served as one of the key bands in the Indiana doom metal scene, led by one Steve Janiak. The band's lyrics are based heavily in hallucinations, history, supernatural theories and apocalyptic ideals to scratch the surface. Since their formation the band has released six studio albums and has toured all over the United States, appearing at a host of festivals including Doomed & Stoned Festival, Stoner Hands of Doom, Templars of Doom and SXSE among others. History Thirty Pieces of Silver & Cash Is King (2002 - 2007) Devil To Pay was founded on 25 February 2002, some time after Janiak had survived a drug-induced coma. Inspired by the hallucinations, visions and flashbacks from the experience, Devil To Pay has a subject matter to build around their doomy riffs. Three months later on 29 May 2002 the band would perform at the Patio in Indianapolis in what would be their first live performance. From there the band would perform frequent local gigs around Indianapolis throughout 2002. The band would play shows outside of Indiana beginning in 2003, starting with 3 January show alongside Bible of The Devil, Superchrist & The Leroy Fix. The band began work on their first studio album, ultimately releasing Thirty Pieces of Silver on 29 November 2003, topped off by a two-venue release party at The Melody Inn and The Emerson Theater. Devil To Pay would also tour the United States for the first time that December. 2004 would see the band touring the West Coast with Conifer and appearing at festivals such as Stoner Hands of Doom and Templars of Doom, sharing the stage with the likes of The Glasspack, Pelican, Tummler, Buried at Sea, King Valley and The Gates of Slumber among others. The band would keep the performance momentum going into 2005 including an appearance at Emissions from the Monolith as work on a second album began. Cash Is King would be released on 14 March 2006 with multiple with many weekender tours and a tour with Eldemur Krimm closing out the year to support it. The band would keep up the pace of gigging in 2007, playing with Indian, Lo-Pan, Wretched and The Glasspack among others. Heavily Ever After (2008 - 2012) With more sporadic shows in 2008 and a lineup change in Rob Hough taking over on second guitar, Devil To Pay would begin work on their third record and record one of their live performances in the tail end of that year. Featuring songs old and new the band would release a live DVD in 48 Minutes on 28 February 2009. A short two-day jaunt along with a six-date tour with Lo-Pan would follow. The band would release their third album Heavily Ever After on 15 August 2009 at Zanie's in Indianapolis (With Lo-Pan, Cocaine Wolves and Chapstik), followed by many more shows and an appearance at the tenth Stoner Hands of Doom Festival. 2010 would see the band committing to a full tour with Lo-Pan, while 2011 saw the band perform sporadic shows with the likes of Backwoods Payback, Suplecs, Stonecutters and Premonition 13 to name a few. After a mind-expanding epiphany in 2011, Janiak also began to explore links between the normal and paranormal, devouring anything he could find on the subject from eastern philosophies to books about the hunt for alternate universes. All of which bled profoundly into Devil To Pay’s lyrical themes. A new single would see release in 2012 in This Train Won't Stop / Tie One On while the band celebrated their tenth anniversary with a special show at Indy's Jukebox on 25 August 2012 (With Lo-Pan, Goliathon). O 18 July 2012 Devil To Pay would sign with Ripple Music and begin work on their fourth studio album.Ripple Music Ripple Music and Fate Is Your Muse (2013 - 2015) With newfound inspiration and musical themes to expand on their southern doom sound, Devil To Pay would release their fourth studio album in Fate Is Your Muse on 9 April 2013. A release party would follow on 12 April at Radio Radio (With So Sayeth and Dead Man's Switch). A single for Ten Lizardmen and One Pocketknife came out on 27 April 2013 as the band toured once again with Lo-Pan, followed with shows with Earthen Grave, Soulfly, The Decline Effect, Kid Rock, ZZ Top and Daikaju among others. The band would close out the year with a November tour throughout the Northeastern United States. The band would spend the next two years performing in their hometown and working on a fifth album. A Bend Through Space and Time (2016 - Present) On 6 January 2016 the band would release a new song in Your Inner Lemmy, a tribute to the departed Motörhead frontman. The band would perform a string of shows early that year alongside Karma to Burn, Mos Generator and U.S. Bastards among others leading up to the release of A Bend Through Space & Time on 12 August 2016. A release show on 20 August at Radio Radio (With Apostle of Solitude and American Bombshell) would follow along with the band's first tour in three years. Devil To Pay would follow with a west coast tour of the United States in 2017 and local shows with Earthride, Buzzov*en, Wo Fat, The Well and many others, including an appearance at Doomed & Stoned Festival. On 30 September 2019 it would be announced that Devil To Pay would be releasing their sixth studio album, Forever, Now or Whenever, on 8 November via Ripple Music.The Obelisk Discography Studio Albums * Thirty Pieces of Silver (2004, Benchmark / Lax Wax) * Cash Is King (2006, Lax Wax) * Heavily Ever After (2009, Lax Wax) * Fate Is Your Muse (2013, Ripple Music) * A Bend Through Space and Time (2016, Ripple Music) * Forever, Now or Whenever (2019, Ripple Music) Misc. Releases * Tractor Fuckin' Trailer (Split with Mantis) (2003, Lax Wax) * 48 Minutes (Live DVD) (2009, Lax Wax) * This Train Won't Stop / Tie One On (7" Single) (2012, Gloryhole) * Ten Lizardmen & One Pocketknife (7" Single) (2013, Ripple Music) Members Current Members * Steve Janiak - Guitar, Vocals (2002 - Present) * Rob Hough - Guitars (2008 - Present) * Chad Prifogle - Drums (2002 - Present) * Matt Stokes - Bass (2002 - Present) Former Members * Billy Lee - Guitars * Bob Bridges - Guitars (2005 - 2008) * Rob Secrist - Guitars (2002 - 2005) * Chris Gordon - Drums (2002) Tours * Thirty Pieces of Silver Tour (2003) * 2004 West Coast Tour (With Conifer) (2004) * Cash Is King Tour (With Eldemur Krimm) (2006) * 2009 North American Tour (With Lo-Pan) (2009) * Devil To Pay & Lo-Pan (With Lo-Pan) (2010) * Devil To Pay & Lo-Pan (With Lo-Pan) (2013) * Fate Is Your Muse November Tour (2013) * A Bend Through Space and Time Tour (2016) * West Coast Tour 2017 (2017) External Links *Devil To Pay Facebook *Devil To Pay MySpace *Devil To Pay Bandcamp *Devil To Pay BigCartel References Category:Band Category:Indianapolis Category:Indiana Category:USA Category:Doom Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Southern Metal